


Wait Till You're Announced

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is the head of the household, the head of the family that includes himself, Sherlock Holmes, Greg Lestrade, and Mycroft Holmes. When he meets Mary Morstan online and invites her over to meet the boys, no one could have predicted where things were going to go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting The Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).



"John?" Sherlock frowned as he sat down next to John on the couch. "Why are you on that website again?"

John was giggling as he typed out a reply on his laptop, barely glancing up to look at Sherlock. “Hm?”

"That dating website, why are you on it? You’re in a relationship. Aren’t you happy with this?" There was a pang of hurt in his voice as he looked to John, fingers resting gently against John’s leg.

John typed a few more words before turning, giving Sherlock a pointed look. “I know you’ve been looking at my profile, in which case you know it says I’m in a committed relationship. I’m on the website because I can make friends, and talk about things that happen with the four of us without the chat being seen by family and coworkers, like facebook does. besides, Miss Morstan is a wonderful lady. I was actually hoping to have her over for dinner sometime.”

Sherlock looked sceptical, “A woman?” He was trying t mask the scorn in his voice, though he didn’t do a very good job of it.

"Wait, John’s talking to a woman on that site?" Greg piped up as he peered out of the kitchen doorway. "A woman we might even get to entertain?" 

Mycroft’s laugher could be heard from the other side of the room. “I hope you don’t think it’s another more subservient person he’s talking to. He has enough of that to take care of with the three of us. If it’s a woman he wants to ask around for dinner, she’s probably someone who would be on equal footing with him.”

Sherlock’s look grew thoughtful. “John, do you ever entertain the idea of watching us perform?”

John nearly choked on his next breath. “Sherlock, you know more of my kinks than I do. When I say have her round for dinner, I mean have her round for dinner. I’m not asking if you’d mind if there was someone else involved in this.”

Greg gave a wink before ducking back into the kitchen. “No complaints from me on including Miss Morstan, if she’s interested.”

"Nor from me," Mycroft piped up.

Sherlock grinned. “John. I think you should invite her round for dinner this weekend. And remind her to keep an open mind.” With that, he leaned forward to kiss John’s cheek gently. “You should, too. Being head of this house is hard work, you could use someone to split the duties with.”

John’s cheeks were flushed bright red. “Dinner. Nothing more, at least the first time. After we’ve all gotten acquainted, it’ll be considered, but you lot don’t even know if you’ll like her yet! Head of household or not, I’m not making a decision and forcing anyone to have to abide by that, understood?”

The response came in chorus, “Yes, sir!”

\---

"So, they liked me?" Mary leaned forward, elbows resting on the table in the little cafe where she and John had decided to meet for coffee. 

John nodded before taking a sip of his drink. “They did, all of them.”

"Well, that’s good, right?" Mary’s lips curled up into a small smile. "Though you look so flustered talking to me about this, I really wonder what they’ve told you to tell me."

John nearly sputtered when she spoke as he was taking another drink. “It’s not, it’s not bad it’s just-“

Mary’s smile turned into a grin. “It was Sherlock who told you what to say, isn’t it? He’s not as polite as the others.”

John’s face was bright red as he replied, “No, he really is not.”

"And?" Mary prompted, scooting even further forward in her chair. "How worried should I be?"

John bit his lip, “That depends.”

"On?"

"On how involved you’re willing to be in this, how involved you want to be in this. They want you over for dinner again, only they want to… Provide entertainment, too."

Mary’s eyes grew wide as she sat back. “Now that I dd not expect. They want to-?”

John met her gaze, giving a shrug as he picked up his drink once more. “They are planning this thing themselves. I was told to see if you were interested. Not just in watching, but in becoming… Involved. Which is more my caveat than theirs. If you say yes, you want to do this, you can’t just be there to be entertained. We aren’t like some groups, who will go to clubs, do public displays or what have you. There’s no contract, it’s mostly just trust. And I don’t know if you’re looking to be involved in a family like ours.”

Slowly, Mary sat forward again, taking a sip of her coffee before she replied. “You boys have a lovely family. I’m honored to be invited.”

"And?" It was John, this time, prompting her to go on.

"And, I’d love to be involved with more."


	2. Anal Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _John let Mycroft lead the kiss, but where he lead, John was quick to follow. When Mycroft's tongue teased along his lips, John's teeth teased in return. It wasn't long before Mycroft was backing him through the room, each gentle push answered with a tug on a no longer wrinkle free shirtfront._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge; Day One: Anal Sex

“John?” Mycroft's hand on John's arm stopped him from following the other men into the living room with Mary. “Can you help me with the dishes today?”

The request more than the gesture made John turn. He knew the boys had planned something to initiate Mary as a part of the family. He knew they had been having whispered conversations all week, and had very pointedly been keeping him in the dark about it. The slight pleasing in Mycroft's eyes made it clear that this was part of it. Whatever happened out there in the other room was meant to be between them and Mary. “Alright, then.” He said after a moment of thought. “What do you want me to do?”

Mycroft smirked, leaning around John to pick up the plate on the table behind him. “I'll wash, and you dry. Just so long as you're not facing the door, it should be fine.”

John raised an eyebrow at the comment, though he obediently made sure his back was to the doorway to the living room, very carefully not looking over his shoulder to see what was happening. “What exactly are those two planning?”

“Nothing much,” Mycroft replied as he turned on the water, rolling up his sleeves as it heated up. “The main idea was to ask her what she wanted, how far she wanted them to go. And it doesn't necessarily have to include her, so they could get up to anything.”

John found his cheeks flushing at the thought of it. Greg and Sherlock could be doing anything with Mary, lord knows they'd had enough conversations about desires in situations like this when they had chatted online. Now, she had the chance to do practically anything she wanted. It was only Mycroft's damp hand on his cheek that stopped John from looking over his shoulder and sneaking a peak at what was going on in the living room.

“John, do you need something to get your mind off them?”

It took him a moment, but he nodded. “I want her to be enjoying herself, I just-”

“You're just nervous about all of this, too. You woke up one morning to find three men in your bed, without knowing what you were getting yourself into. Mary, though...” Mycroft went back to scrubbing the plates in the soapy water, a distracting sight with his sleeves rolled above the elbows, the top button on his shirt undone. John blinked as he watched Mycroft clean. When had the shirt come undone? Sometime after dinner, of course, but had he really been distracted enough to miss that?

“Mary got an invitation,” Mycroft continued. “She got an introduction, and more of a choice. Not that you didn't have a choice, but-”

“But waking up with three men sharing your bed, all asking to stay there individually, is very different from four men asking you if you'd like to come to bed with them. All of them. At once.” John was grinning as he spoke, and it grew wider when Mycroft met his eyes with an answering smile on his face.

“And that is why the decision was made for only two to go with her for this first time.”

John raised an eyebrow as he looked Mycroft over from head to foot. “And the choice of which two?”

Mycroft leaned in close to John, hands pausing in their work on the plates as he placed a sift kiss on John's lips. “A step I'm not ready to take yet. Not that I'm opposed to the idea, but I'm not ready for something like that.”

John's hands moved of their own volition, cupping Mycroft's face in his hands as he returned the kiss with slowly building passion, only stopping when he heard the telltale clatter of a plate being dropped in the sink. “Sorry! I'm not being much help am I.”

Mycroft answered with a chuckle. “True, when I asked for help with the dishes I didn't mean help breaking them.” When John's hands fell from his face, he leaned in for another quick peck. “Did I say we had to get back to doing the dishes? I'm open to... Other distractions.”

John smiled, one hand reaching up to cup Mycroft's cheek again. “Anything special you'd like?”

Before Mycroft could reply, they were interrupted by two low groans and a pleased hum from the living room. After a deep breath, he turned off the water. “Well, John. I think the show has started.”

“Hey.” John stopped Mycroft from leaving with a firm hand of his arm. “You didn't answer my question, Mycroft. Just because those three have started getting it on doesn't mean you get out of telling me how you'd like to.”

Mycroft hesitated before meeting John's gaze. “I want to be... Unconventional.”

That got a skeptical look from John. “You're part of a polygamous relationship. I think you're going to have to do better than unconventional to scare me off of this.”

Mycroft's cheeks flushed darkly. “John I- I want to have you. While we watch them.”

John's pupils grew as he licked his lips, trying to catch the breath that had run away from him at that admission. “That sounds lovely. I think I'd rather enjoy that.”

Mycroft's lips were on his again almost before the words had finished leaving his mouth. John let Mycroft lead the kiss, but where he lead, John was quick to follow. When Mycroft's tongue teased along his lips, John's teeth teased in return. It wasn't long before Mycroft was backing him through the room, each gentle push answered with a tug on a no longer wrinkle free shirtfront. 

Finally, John found himself pressed against the door jamb, Mycroft's lips still pressed desperately against his own. Their entrance was greeted with a chorus of gasps and moans, and one very definite hum of pleasure heard over the panting breaths. He wanted to turn and look, to finally see how it was that Mary, Greg, and Sherlock were arranged, but that would mean turning away from Mycroft, from possessive hands gripping his hips, almost trembling with whatever emotions were coursing through the brilliant man.

He could feel the stares as Mycroft pulled away and he new two sets of eyes were probably watching with something akin to shock on their faces. John hadn't been the one backed up against a wall almost since this relationship had begun. So distracted was he by the noises behind them, he hadn't realized Mycroft was undressing him until his shirt was being pushed off his shoulders. He broke the kiss at that, helping to tug off his shirt as he stared into Mycroft's eyes, surprised to find them as full of nerves as he felt. 

They stood there, panting together for a moment, studiously ignoring the sounds from the living room, the burn of eyes watching from halfway across the room. Then John gave a nod, and Mycroft continued, less hurried now as his fingers tugged John's vest over his head, as his lips danced ever so lightly down John's throat.

“Mycroft.” The name fell from John's lips as a plea for more, his hands holding tight to Mycroft's once-pristine shirt full of wordless praise.

Mycroft was quick to give in, a firm kiss pressed behind John's ears as deft fingers undid his trousers and pressed them down along with his pants. The cool air made John shiver, which caused Mycroft to pull him closer, hands spread over John's arse, John's hard cock pressing against Mycroft's through his trousers. Soft fingers spread his cheeks, and John had to fight the urge to break free from Mycroft's gentle grip. All it took was a small shake of his head and Mycroft relaxed his grip, pressing a soothing kiss to John's temple. 

“You still okay?” Mycroft nuzzled John's soft hair as he asked the question, muffling the softly spoken words that were meant to be just between them.

“Yeah.” John's response came just as soft, his head tilting up so their lips could meet again. “Just not used to this side of thing.”

That got a soft laugh from Mycroft, and a firm squeeze to his arse. “Do you want to stop, or-?”

“I think I want to be turned around.” John bit his lip, his cheeks flushed as the words came out in a rush. “I'm all for you buggering me while they watch, but I'm not quite behind the idea of them watching you prepare me.”

“Well then.” Mycroft placed another soft kiss on John's lips. “Turn around and we shall begin.”

John stepped out of his pants and trousers as he turned, suddenly aware that he was standing in the kitchen doorway fully nude, about to be fucked were he was standing. The thought alone almost had his hard cock softening, until his brain managed to process the sight of what Greg, Sherlock, and Mary had been getting up to. 

It was a scene straight from a porno: Mary laid out on the couch, still fully clothed from what John could see; Greg kneeling between her legs, braced so his weight wasn't on her small form; and Sherlock, dear god, Sherlock was kneeling behind Greg, thrusting into his arse. All three of them, though, were looking at him, or at least in his direction. Mary was smirking slightly, giving him a wink before her hand slipped down from Greg's shoulder to stroke his cock. Greg, well, John wasn't sure Greg was actually seeing him, the way he trembled with the effort of holding himself up, the way Sherlock and Mary were working his body in tandem. Sherlock, though, was licking his lips at the sight John made, meeting John's gaze long enough to give a nod before pushing into Greg's arse with a loud groan.

John didn't have long to focus on the scene in front of him, though. Mycroft's fingers were spreading his arse cheeks again, this time slick with lube for the private show. He knew Mycroft was watching, too. It was obvious with the way he had taken half a step back, the way he gently nudged John's legs farther apart, and the way his fingers took their time teasing over his perineum and arse hole.

Each movement of those fingers was careful, though not cautious. When they finally did press in, Mycroft gave up his view to pull John close. With one of Mycroft's hands pressed over his heart as the other slowly thrust two fingers into him, it finally dawned on John, what it felt like. It felt like Mycroft had planned all this, every touch carefully calculated and tuned to John. John couldn't stop the moan that realization brought to him, didn't even try to stop his hips from pressing into the next thrust of Mycroft's gentle fingers.

The gasp that earned him was like the sweetest music to his ears. He wanted to hear so much more. It was a heady moment to realize that Mycroft had planned this moment, fucking John. Like his arse was some great treasure, something worth being savored. It was the feel of his arse, tight around Mycroft's digits, that caused those miniscule gasps, those barely audible moans. It was the act of stretching him out that had Mycroft so distracted John was sure he wasn't aware of how firm his grip was on John's chest. By morning, he'd have five small bruises there, fading reminders of how tightly Mycroft had gripped him when his third finger pressed in to join the other two in the quest to stretch John's arse open enough for Mycroft's cock.

John found his legs spreading of their own volition, one hand clutching the door jamb to help steady himself as he stood there, rocking into the thrusts of Mycroft's fingers. He whimpered with every firm thrust, eyes squeezed tightly shut against the sight of the people watching them. He didn't want to see what expressions the others wore, he didn't want to see emotions clearly written on faces. What he wanted was for Mycroft to stop teasing him with those fingers that danced over his prostate with every thrust. What he wanted was to be taken apart so thoroughly that he forgot about the audience halfway across the room, until the only thing on his mind was the firm presence of Mycroft behind him and inside of him.

Less than a minute later, Mycroft's lips were on his neck again, accompanied by teeth that scraped gently across skin as his fingers slowly slid out of John's arse. A moment passed, two, long enough for John to feel completely and utterly empty, before he felt himself being stretched again, this time around Mycroft's hard cock. Oh, that was a wonderful feeling, a firm heat that pressed forward insistently until John could feel Mycroft's trousers pressed against his arse. John wasn't sure which one of them was moaning, and which was whimpering, or if the groan when Mycroft began to gently rock his hips was from either of them at all. 

John didn't let the pace stay slow for long. His head fell back as he urged Mycroft on with the insistent press of his hips. The hand that wasn't gripping the jamb was holding Mycroft's wrist tightly. Each breathless moan was flavored with a plea for more, for harder, for faster, for Mycroft to let go and do whatever he wanted. The answering press of teeth to his skin with bruising pressure was beautiful, the sharp thrust of hips against his own drove John wild. He knew that keening was coming from his lips as Mycroft's cock rubbed against his prostate, but he wasn't about to try and be quiet. 

It didn't take long for John to start to tremble where he stood, leaning back against Mycroft to keep on his feet while he was thoroughly fucked. He'd forgotten what it was like to have a hard cock filling him so insistently, and the way Mycroft was reminding him was driving him wild. It wouldn't be much longer before he was coming, and if the sounds that made it out of Mycroft's mouth were anything to go by, it wouldn't be much longer for him either.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, John knew that they weren't the only two dancing on the edge between delicious pleasure and orgasm. The feel of Mycroft's hand wrapping around his cock, though, banished even the hint of that thought from his mind. All there was was fire in his blood, heat that poured through him, and a shiver of pleasure that originated at the base of his spine and spread through him with increasing ferocity. 

John felt it the moment Mycroft followed him into orgasm. It was a shudder behind him that started at Mycroft's shoulders and moved to his hips, which in turn stuttered into him, deep thrusts that were completely for Mycroft's pleasure, and god, John knew they'd do this again sometime, just the two of them. 

Slowly, John let his eyes open, his chest still heaving with panting breaths that couldn't quite fill his lungs as he allowed himself to see what he had been ignoring for long minutes while Mycroft fucked him. Sherlock and Greg were lounging at one end of the couch, heads resting against each other's as they smiled at him. Mary was sitting at their feet, her eyes wide, looking nearly as breathless as John felt. When their eyes met, she gave him a small smile he couldn't help but return. 

“Welcome to the family, Mary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this fic will be based on ChasingRiver's 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge. I just wanted an excuse to write a "Watsons have a harem" fic. I hope you enjoy reading it as I do writing it!


End file.
